The subject of this invention is a delivery control device, intended to allow the control of the supply to several hydraulic apparatuses to achieve activation of these individually or in various combinations.
In hydraulic engineering the problem arises of allowing a user to direct the supply individually to one or another of several delivery apparatuses, with the possibility of also directing the supply collectively to more than one apparatus in accordance with combinations chosen by the user.
A frequent example of this requirement concerns multiple shower installations, which generally include an overhead shower, a hand-held shower and one or more groups of side showers called xe2x80x9cbody jetxe2x80x9d. The user should be able, via a mixing device for hot or cold water, if possible by a single or thermostatic control, which supplies water mixed to the temperature required by the user, to supply one or another of these showers or various combinations of them. This can obviously be done by using several valves, each of which controls a shower or group of showers, but it proves to be a difficult and awkward manoeuvre for the user. For this reason switching devices are used, but the switching devices supplied by the known engineering industry do not allow a wide choice of combinations; usually the user may choose between supply to the upper shower or to the lateral jets, or between the overhead shower and the hand-held shower, while it is not possible for him to supply only the side showers, or to choose between different groupings of these, nor to have delivery from all the showers, or from various combinations of these. In addition, the known switching devices do not generally allow the delivery to be cut off. This has to be achieved by a less accessible, separate manoeuvre, while it would be useful for the user to be able to accomplish this easily, especially to cut off the supply temporarily.
A second problem, which occurs for manufacturers of cartridges for hydraulic apparatuses, is that the purchasers, generally companies manufacturing taps and fittings, wish to apply to the control pins of the cartridges handles which they design or produce themselves, such as control knobs, knobs, long or short levers and so on. The means by which these handles are attached to the control pins of the cartridges are not uniform, and therefore present many different diameters and profiles, and require attachment to the control pins of the cartridges at distances which are also different from the body of the cartridges. This compels the manufacturers of the cartridges to produce each type of cartridge, intended for different purchasers, in several models with control pins suitable for receiving different handles. The control pins of these cartridges must therefore in their turn be made in several different forms, while many other parts of the cartridges may be of uniform construction. Nevertheless, according to known engineering practice, the control pin of a cartridge is made in a single piece with an internal rotating element, of a more or less complex structure, and therefore the whole assembly consists of the control pin and the internal rotating element which must be made in different forms, thus entailing considerable cost.
A third problem which often occurs in the technology of hydraulic installations is that of ensuring limitation of the maximum flow rate which can be delivered by the installation. This requirement can simply be due to a need for economy but in certain cases it is also required by the regulations.
The main aim of this invention is to provide a rational solution to the first of the problems mentioned above by producing a delivery controller which enables the supply to be directed to each one of a group of delivery apparatuses individually, or collectively to various combinations of these which are more numerous than those permitted by a normal controller, or even, if necessary, to all the possible combinations of these delivery apparatuses. It is also an aim of the invention to enable a delivery controller to be produced which will also enable the delivery to be cut off. It is a further aim of the invention to enable a delivery controller to be produced by essentially simple means and at moderate cost.
A second aim of the invention is to make a real contribution to the economics of production of such a delivery controller, especially in the form of a cartridge, to enable limitation of the costs mentioned above relating to the lack of uniformity of the handles.
A third aim of the invention is to enable easy insertion into such a delivery controller of means of limiting the maximum flow rate of delivery allowed, when such a limitation is required or imposed.
The first aim of the invention is achieved by means of using, in an apparatus or cartridge consisting of a delivery controller, a pair of shutter plates, one fixed and one moveable, in which the fixed shutter plate offers several peripheral delivery passage apertures, each of which having essentially the form of a sector of a circle and which together occupy no more than one third of the circle of the peripheral region of the fixed shutter plate, while the moveable shutter plate offers a single peripheral delivery passage aperture of a form which essentially corresponds to that of one of the delivery passage apertures of the fixed shutter plate and, in a position at least approximately diametrically opposed to this single delivery passage aperture, a collective delivery passage aperture of a form which essentially corresponds to the overall form of two or more delivery passage apertures adjacent to the fixed shutter plate.
If necessary, either the fixed shutter plate or the moveable shutter plate may also have a central inlet aperture.
This structure can be produced at low cost and offers the possibility of positioning the two shutter plates in relation to each other so that the delivery can be intercepted; from this position and still rotating the moveable shutter plate in a given direction the delivery can be directed in succession individually to each of the delivery apparatuses and then still turning the moveable shutter plate in the same direction, the delivery can be directed collectively to two or more delivery apparatuses, in a succession of appropriately-arranged combinations. By varying the number of delivery passage apertures in the fixed shutter plate it is possible to regulate any number of delivery apparatuses and to achieve any desired combination for collective delivery.
These passage apertures on the fixed shutter plate are crosswise, while the passage apertures of the moveable shutter plate mentioned above may be crosswise, since the moveable shutter plate is then linked to a rotating element consisting of a chamber which connects these passage apertures by establishing a seal towards the exterior, or these passage apertures on the moveable shutter plate may not be crosswise (or may consist of cavities) and be connected to each other.
The control device in the invention may be made either by mounting the parts directly in a body in the apparatus, or in the form of a cartridge intended to be inserted in the body of an apparatus.
The second purpose referred to (which is of interest mainly when the control device is in the form of a cartridge) is achieved, in accordance with this invention, when the moveable shutter plate of the delivery control is connected to a rotating element which does not itself have a control pin, and which offers instead a means of connection, and when a control pin is made separately from the rotating element and offers an internal means of connection in addition to the means of connection offered by the internal rotating element, and an external means of connection suitable for the requirements of a handle for which the delivery control is made.
Preferably these means of connection of the rotating element and the control pin consist of portions of the section which is not entirely circular, especially splined or prismatic sections or circular sections interrupted by projections, hollows or flats, which, when used together, can transfer a rotating movement from the control pin to the rotating element.
In this way, even the rotating element of the delivery control can be uniform, like many other parts of it, and offer a uniform means of connection, while the necessity of providing different control pins to satisfy the different demands of purchasers is satisfied by making parts which are different from each other and which carry only the control pins, and which all have the uniform means of connection to the rotating element, and differing in the characteristics of their form and external dimensions corresponding to those required by the handles for which the device is made. The higher production costs caused by the impossibility of having all the devices uniform are thus considerably reduced.
It is an advantage that the control pin of the cartridge is such that it can be inserted into the rotating element during the assembly of the device, directed from the inside towards the outside, and it is fixed in its axial position by means of a fixing device such as an elastic ring inserted into the external part of the control pin after it has been connected to the rotating element.
The third purpose of the invention can be achieved if required due to the fact that the control pin contains within it a plunger which by means of a threaded part can be arranged in an axially adjustable position opposite the central inlet passage aperture of the moveable shutter plate for the purpose of regulating the maximum flow rate value which can be delivered by the delivery control.